Generally, a dishwasher is one of electronic appliances, which can wash dishes by removing garbage from the dishes using water sprayed through a spraying nozzle.
FIG. 1 shows a steam exhaust system of a typical dishwasher and FIG. 2 shows a typical blower cover assembly.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a typical dishwasher includes a tub 11 in which the dishes are received and washed, a door 12 formed on the tub 11 to open and close the tub 11, a blower fan 13 mounted in the door 12 to exhaust hot air our of the tub 11, and a blower cover assembly 20 mounted on an inner circumference of the door 12 in rear of the blower fan 13.
The dishwasher 10 further includes an air outlet in which the blower fan 13 is installed and an air intake 16 formed on a side portion of the tub 11 to introduce hot air into the tub 11. Racks 15 on which dishes 17 will be loaded is formed in the tub 11.
In a drying process, after a rinsing process is finished, outer air is introduced into the tub 11 through the air intake 16. The introduced air passes while colliding with the dishes 17, after which the air is exhausted through the air outlet 14 by the blower fan 13. The introduced air absorbs moisture adhered to the dishes 17 to dry the dishes 17.
In a washing process, a portion of the washing water may be splashed to infiltrate into the blower cover assembly 20 and directed into a steam exhaust system in which a control unit (not shown) for controlling the operation of the blower fan 14. The washing water directed into the steam exhaust system may cause a short circuit or malfunction of the steam exhaust system.